


We Might Be Floating Away

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poor bb, Sad Oikawa Tooru, it’s cool, oikawa is a nerd, pro volleyball player oikawa, they have a lizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Oikawa can tell that him and Iwaizumi are drifting further apart, but he doesn’t know what to do about it. So obviously, he does the wrong thing.Aka: oikawa is sad and everyone suffers





	We Might Be Floating Away

**Author's Note:**

> hey yo I promise this is the last sad one for a while because I have a few fluffy ones lined up to post in days to come 
> 
> This can be read standalone but is better with the series! Basically all you need to know is Kuroo, Bokuto And Oikawa play Pro volleyball and Iwaizumi is an astrophysicist, Akaashi is a psychiatrist, Hanamaki does tattoos, Matsu is a nurse, and Kenma designs video games

Oikawa didn’t think that it was possible for him to be fond of lizards. It just didn’t make sense. He also didn’t think that he could feel so lonely on his day off. 

Yet, he found himself sitting on the couch, playing a video game, with a bearded dragon resting on his head like it was a nest. 

The lizard, named Vulcan by Oikawa, seemed perfectly content resting in the head of chocolate brown-hair, and the setter had almost forgotten he was there except when the lizard shifted. Then, Oikawa would reach up with one finger and gently pet Vulcan’s head like the lizard liked. 

“Hey, Vully,” he said gently, using his preferred nickname for the pet. Iwaizumi used “Vee”, and they were both convinced they were giving the lizard an identity crisis, but neither of them changed their choice in nickname. 

“Iwa-chan is getting home late,” Oikawa continued, speaking to his lizard. After all, lizards are known for their good conversational skills. 

“He’s been getting home late so much lately. I kinda miss him,” he lamented, sighing. 

Turning his attention back to the screen, Oikawa let out a little yelp as he saw his character surrounded by a whole group of people. Resigned to letting his avatar be shot, Oikawa pressed the quit button when given the option to stop or continue. 

Standing up carefully so Vulcan wouldn’t fall off, Oikawa made his way into the kitchen where he’d left his phone. It was his one day off in what felt like ages, and he was bored beyond belief. There was an overwhelming voice in his mind telling him to  _ train, get better, work out _ , and as much as he knew he shouldn’t overwork, he needed something to do anyway. Besides, he was already wearing workout clothes out of habit: black running shorts and a dark blue workout shirt with a weirdly large pocket over his left breast. 

“Ok, Vully,” he said, reaching up to pull the bearded dragon off his head. “I gotta go muscle up, buddy.” 

Oikawa was preparing to put the lizard back in his habitat, when he made the mistake of looking the little creature in the eye, and he  _ swore  _ the lizard looked sad. Could lizards be sad? Oikawa wasn’t sure, but Vulcan sure looked upset and Oikawa’s maternal lizard instincts were on full flare as he tentatively cocked his head at the creature. 

“What? I gotta go, bud,” he repeated, but the lizard was still so depressed looking that Oikawa brought it close to his chest, cuddling with Vulcan. Then, the creature moved sporadically all at once, and Oikawa yelped as he instinctively pulled his hands away from the squirming animal. Then, he panicked because he had just dropped all support for his lizard, and he looked down, expecting Vulcan to hit the floor. Surprisingly, the fall never came. 

“Huh?” He said audibly, then looked down again to see Vulcan staring back up at him out of his chest pocket. Since the lizard was still young, he was small enough that it didn’t look uncomfortable, and if Oikawa didn’t know any better, he would have thought the the lizard was smiling. 

“Is this your way of saying you want to come with me?” He asked, flashing a grin back at Vulcan. 

He pulled on shoes quickly, grabbing his phone and a water bottle before heading to the elevator down to the floor the gym was on. When he opened the door into the gym area, he was not entirely surprised to see both Kuroo and Bokuto also making use of their day off from the national team and other responsibilities. It took him a second longer to notice Hanamaki was also inside, bench pressing as Bokuto spotted. 

“Look who it is!” Kuroo called out, being the first one to notice Oikawa. “I told you he’d come here at some point.” 

“Hey hey hey,” Bokuto added, still watching Hanamaki because he was always oddly serious when it came to spotting. 

“I already regret coming,” Oikawa said just loud enough for them to hear, walking over to the row of treadmills which unfortunately faced the area where the rest of the occupants were standing. He was perfectly content jogging alone on his treadmill until he physically wasn’t able to anymore, and then returning home to pass out in bed before Iwaizumi got home. 

“Aw, why so hostile?” Hanamaki said as he finished his set, hooking up the bar and sitting up on the bench. “We’re all just so excited to see our favorite setter.” 

“Correction,” Kuroo quickly said. “Kenma is forever my favorite setter.”

“Nope,” Bokuto interjected. “Akaashi is best. Always.” 

“Thanks guys,” Oikawa huffed, petulant as always. “If I didn’t know you guys were lovesick idiots, I’d be offended. But I guess this means I just don’t need to toss to you anymore…” He trailed off into a wicked smile aimed at his two teammates. 

“But then you’d be stuck with Ushijima,” Kuroo pointed out, and Oikawa wasn’t able to stop his nose from scrunching. 

“Ew,” he whispered, before looking down to set the speed on the treadmill. Doing so caused him to remember that there was in fact a lizard in his pocket, and the sight of his little friend  _ literally smiling wth _ was just too adorable and he let out a little giggle. A legitimate school-girl-first-kiss-innocence-still-intact kind of giggle that he immediately knew he would catch shit for. 

“Someone’s happy,” Hanamaki immediately said, snorting. “Did  _ Iwa-chan  _ text you?” 

“First of all, screw you,” Oikawa responded. “Second of all, I just find my companion to be adorable.” 

“Companion?” Kuroo asked, and Oikawa giggled again.

Carefully, he reached down into his pocket and pulled Vulcan out, with the little lizard becoming very content to sit on Oikawa’s hand and look around the gym. 

“Ohmygod,” Bokuto exclaimed, his legs working fast to run over to the front of the treadmill so he could lean over and examine the reptile. Oikawa retracted from the excited spiker, bringing Vulcan to his chest protectively and shielding him. 

“Noooo,” Bokuto whined, sticking out his bottom lip in what looked like a perfect impression of Oikawa’s whiny face. “I promise I won’t touch him. I just wanna look.” 

Oikawa gave him a disbelieving glare, but pulled Vulcan back out and put him back in the pocket, with his little front lizard feet on the edge so he was still looking out into the gym. Oikawa started his walking on the treadmill like nothing was wrong. 

“Aww, he’s so cute,” Bokuto cooed, his golden eyes wide as he attempted to lure Vulcan into a staring contest. “When did you guys get him?” 

“A few days ago,” Oikawa responded. “His name is Vulcan. But I recommend calling him Vully.” 

“Vulcan?” Kuroo asked from across the gym, since he hadn’t seemed interested in getting much closer. “What kind of name is that?” 

“A nerdy one, honestly,” Oikawa admitted. “It’s the name of this planet that never actually existed, but because Mercury’s orbit wasn’t quite right, people thought it had to be there. And a whole bunch of people said they found it, and whatever, but it was never actually there and Einstein came through and explained Mercury with his theories so, bam. Vulcan.” 

“Ya fuckin nerd,” someone whispered in his ear, and Oikawa turned slightly to see a smug Hanamaki climbing onto the treadmill next to him. 

“Ha ha, you’re funny,” Oikawa said. “Please, accept this laughter as a token of our friendship.” 

“I like your lizard better than I like you.” 

“He’s a  _ bearded dragon _ , imbecile.”

“ _ You’re  _ a bearded dragon, pissbaby.”

“I’m perfectly clean shaven, thank you very much Sasquatch.” 

“Ooo is it because Iwa-chan likes you all soft.” 

“Actually it’s better for the both of us if we’re hard.”

“That’s pretty lewd, my friend.” 

“How long does this go on?” Kuroo cut in suddenly and loudly, disrupting their banter. To be fair, they were known for  _ extremely long  _ sessions of just going back and forth. 

“Vulcan liked it,” Hanamaki said, putting a finger out to nuzzle it against the lizard’s head. “Anyway, you will not  _ believe  _ what happened last Friday.” 

“On ‘Get Some’ night?” Oikawa asked, and Hanamaki nodded. Really, Oikawa’s heart wasn’t in this conversation, but he was trying his best to keep up appearances. 

“Yeah, so we were in this bar-”

“I’m sorry, ‘Get Some’ night?” Kuroo asked, now just sounding more tired of their antics than anything. 

“It’s the night when Matsu and I go to a bar and see who can pick up more guys,” Hanamaki explained quickly. “It’s our couples activity.” 

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a look, but Oikawa was far too used to Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s antics. In fact, he was pretty sure he had suggested ‘Get Some’ night as a joke and they took it too far. 

“Anyway, so we were in the bar, right?” Hanamaki continued. “And I’m on guy #3, and Matsu was only on 2, so I was smug as hell. And it’s going great, the guy is hot, it’s fine. And then he goes ‘so whatcha packing’ and I shit you not, and I know because I asked, this guy just wanted my dick size. Like we’re talking in a bar, and he wants my dick size? So I told him like hey, pal, I’m trans, no dick my dude. And he, deadass, said ‘so, not even like a micropenis?’”

“What?” Oikawa snorted, as Kuroo and Bokuto both had similar reactions to the story. As stupid as it sounded, it also sounded exactly like something that would happen to Hanamaki. 

“So I was like yeah, not even that. And he  _ fucking said,  _ ‘are you gonna get one?’ Like what the hell does that even mean?” 

“Oh my god,” Oikawa said, wheezing as he walked on the treadmill. It looked a little fake, even to him. 

“What did you tell him?” Bokuto asked, eyes wide as he hung on to every word that Hanamaki was saying. He looked kind of cute, standing with his chin on the edge of Oikawa’s treadmill while he fiddled with his fingers. 

“Basically I told him, no I’m not looking to get a dick and he seemed  _ genuinely offended _ so I was like I gotta get out of here, so I went and found Matsu and we went home and had sex for the rest of the night.” 

“Ew,” Oikawa whined. “Unnecessary detail, Makki-chan.” 

“Oh please, like you didn’t go on for ages the first time Iwaizumi let you top,” Kuroo said, having walked over to join the rest of them around the treadmills, still regarding Vulcan with suspicion. 

“That was like, months ago,” Oikawa said. “And besides, it’s a special occasion for me. Be excited. You’d be excited if it was Kenma.”

Kuroo shrugged. “Because I love Kenma. But he kind of has to be on bottom, since he’s not really interested in using toys or anything.” 

“Ah, my fellow trans man,” Hanamaki said. “I need to start a club with him.” 

“Wonderful idea,” Oikawa said, then turned to Bokuto. “What about your precious Aka-chan? He looks like he’d make a good dom.” 

“Wha-oh, um, Akaashi sometimes, I mean I’m on top mostly, but we switch sometimes,” Bokuto stammered, being the precious soul he was. “He thinks it’s just too much work.” 

“I bet he’s into some freaky shit,” Hanamaki muttered just loud enough for Bokuto to hear. The owl-haired spiker’s face flushed bright red, but he didn’t say anything, which served as an answer in and of itself. 

“How did we go from talking about your lizard to talking about this?” Kuroo questioned as he swung around to walk on the treadmill on the other side of Oikawa.

“Natural progression, my dear Neko-chan,” Oikawa said, patting his middle blocker on the arm. “It just happens.” 

Before anyone was able to respond, the door to the gym slowly crept open and everyone inside watched as Kenma shyly poked his head around the door. Oikawa felt Kuroo perk up below his fingers. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo said cheerily, hopping off the treadmill. “What are you doing here?” 

Kenma looked down carefully, using his hair to shield his face. “I finished the coding for the new game at work, so they let me go early,” he said quietly. Oikawa noticed that the small man seemed to fiddle with his fingers while he was talking. 

“Oh, so what’re you doing here?” Kuroo asked, and Oikawa wanted to slap the idiot because it was pretty obvious. 

“Um, I thought you might want to have dinner tonight maybe, since we have time,” Kenma said, even quieter this time, like he was nervous that Kuroo would turn him down for a date night. Much to everyone’s relief, a grin overtook Kuroo’s face and he jumped forward to wrap Kenma in a tight hug. The short blonde let out a sigh of relief before pushing Kuroo away, muttering “sweaty”. The two of them left quickly, with Kuroo shooting back a quick salute before the door to the gym shut. 

“Not fair,” Oikawa whined as soon as it did. “I haven’t had a nice dinner with Iwa-chan in like two weeks.” 

“Why not?” Bokuto asked, replacing Kuroo beside Oikawa on the treadmill. Mostly though, he was just staring at Vulcan and making tiny little waves and faces at him. 

“He’s been working a bunch of late hours and by the time I get done with practice, there isn’t time,” Oikawa sighed. “I’m lucky if I even get to say goodnight to him before we’re both knocked out.”  

“Sucks to be you,” Hanamaki teased while sticking out his tongue. 

“We can’t all own our own business and choose our own hours, Tattoo-chan,” Oikawa responded, but his teasing came out half heartedly because really, he did miss Iwaizumi. It wasn’t like they never saw each other; they lived in the same house and slept in the same bed. But their hours made it in such a way that they hardly got to see each other at a time of day when they were fully functional. Late night and early mornings barely counted, and Oikawa knew it had been over two weeks since they’d last had sex. He also knew that it wasn’t necessary for them to have sex to be happy, but Oikawa was who he was and that meant being just a  _ little bit  _ needy. He loved Iwaizumi more than anything, and Iwaizumi loved Oikawa with a kind of devotion that made Oikawa blush just thinking about it. Yet, it felt like they were pulling apart simply because they didn’t have enough time to be together. It pulled at Oikawa’s heartstrings, because he wanted to spend as much time with Iwaizumi as possible, but it just wasn’t an option with their schedules. He wondered if Iwaizumi felt the same way. 

“Yeah, I know it sucks,” Hanamaki cut in to Oikawa’s thoughts, his voice dripping with sincerity. “I remember when Matsu got stuck with night shifts for like a month. I was ready to run my head into a wall.” 

“I’m about there,” Oikawa said, moving his hand down to support Vulcan as the lizard shifted around in his pocket. He sighed, rubbing the lizards head. “I just miss him.” 

“You could just tell him,” Bokuto suggests. “Akaashi says that communication is important. And he says a whole bunch of other stuff that I don’t understand.” 

“I don’t know. I think he feels it too and we’re both just too guilty to say anything about it,” Oikawa said, finally just sighing and pressing the button to stop the treadmill. He hadn’t even been jogging for that long and it wasn’t very hard, but he suddenly felt exhausted. When was the last time he’d slept? Like, really gotten  good sleep? 

It was harder when he had to go to bed before Iwaizumi got home; he’d gotten used to falling asleep with arms wrapped around him. Even when he was able to get to bed, he woke up at 4am for a morning run before coming back quickly to get ready for practice. 

“Don’t worry, you guys will figure it out,” Hanamaki said. “It’s hard but you’ll pull through.” 

“I hope so,” Oikawa murmured, then sighed. “I’m tired. I’m gonna go back up.” 

He stepped off the treadmill, making sure that Vulcan was still securely in his pocket. He saw Hanamaki and Bokuto exchange a glance but they both let him go as he walked out the door of the gym. 

Once he was in the lobby, he realized that he definitely didn’t want to go back up to his apartment. It suddenly felt like it would be much to empty and much too quiet and that wasn’t something that he wanted to handle right now. 

Instead, he turned in the opposite direction and went outside to the garden that belonged to the apartment complex. The beautiful plant life seemed bittersweet. Back when they’d had time, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had liked to spend mornings or nights out in the garden on one of the swinging chairs. They liked one that was more secluded, hidden behind a specific configuration of bushes. It was especially Oikawa’s favorite because he could cuddle up against Iwaizumi and kiss him however much he wanted without feeling like they were being watched. 

Now, the garden just felt somber. It was better than the apartment, because of the ambient noise, but it was still empty and that still hurt him. He looked down into his pocket to see Vulcan sleeping quietly, and Oikawa let a small smile cross his face. He didn’t close his eyes though, because falling asleep felt like the easy way out. 

Instead, he just stared straight ahead and tried his best not to think about anything. 

_ Don’t think about Iwaizumi.  _

_ Don’t think about his pretty eyes or his dimples or his lips or his smile.  _

_ Don’t think about how much you miss him.  _

_ Don’t think about how much you wish he was here.  _

Oikawa allowed a few hot tears to roll down his cheeks, and then stopped. He wouldn’t let himself be thrown into a sobbing fit because of this; it just wasn’t as big of a deal as he was making it out to be. This was just a normal thing that happened. They’d be fine. He was overreacting. 

He lost track of time somewhere along the way, and before he knew it the sky was dark and he was still staring at it. It didn’t feel like that much time had passed but he knew it had. His phone had been buzzing constantly but it took a lot less effort to just ignore it. Vulcan had moved around a few times but was mostly just sleeping in the pocket. Overall, Oikawa just felt...content. Like as long as he didn’t acknowledge that he was alone, it wouldn’t hurt him. 

“Oikawa! What the hell?” He heard a voice yell at him, but he didn’t turn toward it. As soon as he’d seen it get dark, he figured people would try to look for him. 

He recognized Matsukawa’s voice easily, but still waited for the figure to round the corner before he awknowledged him. 

“Oh, Matsu-chan,” Oikawa said, his voice sounding hoarse and devoid of any emotion. “You’ve found me. Your turn to hide.” 

“What the fuck?” Matsukawa said, and that’s when Oikawa noticed that he sounded  _ mad.  _ “Is this a joke? Where have you been?” 

“Here,” Oikawa answered softly, trying his best not to get Matsukawa any madder than he already was. 

“Do you have any idea how long we’ve been looking for you?” Matsukawa asked, stepping forward and grabbing Oikawa’s arm just a  _ little  _ too roughly, and pulling him up. 

Oikawa stayed silent as he let Matsukawa pull him inside of the apartment complex. There was nothing he could say. 

Matsukawa was mumbling under his breath while he texted on his phone with the hand that wasn’t holding Oikawa. Oikawa assumed he was telling whoever the ‘others’ were that he had found Oikawa. 

They made their way to the elevator, where Hanamaki was standing. Once he saw them, his face broke into a smile and he ran forward to wrap Oikawa in a hug, being cautious of Vulcan. Oikawa didn’t return it for a moment out of pure shock, then tentatively put his hands around Hanamaki. 

“Oh my god,” the tattoo artist whispered. “You said you were going back up but then Iwaizumi said he couldn’t find you and I didn’t know where you went and I got so worried.” 

Oikawa pulled away, giving Hanamaki a soft smile. “Sorry. I wanted time to think.” 

“It’s okay,” Hanamaki said. “Just please don’t do it again.” 

“It’s not okay,” Matsukawa interjected, walking over and protectively putting an arm around Hanamaki. “Everyone’s been looking for you for hours. It’s almost three am, Oikawa.” 

_ That late? _  Oikawa felt a thick thread of guild make its way through his body, snaking it’s way around his heart and his lungs.  _ These people have jobs, idiot. And you’ve kept them awake.  _ “S-sorry,” he managed to choke out, knowing it wasn’t enough but having nothing better to say. 

“You better be, idiot,” Matsukawa said. “Now go upstairs, Iwaizumi is in your apartment. He’s probably about ready to call the police.”

Oikawa’s spine stiffened at the thought, and the overwhelming guilt he felt tightened around his lungs, making it slightly difficult to breathe. When he didn’t move, Matsukawa sighed and reached around to press the button for the elevator. 

“I’m sorry, Oikawa,” Matsukawa said. “Just, you know, consider all of us before you do something stupid. Because everyone on that floor is stupid enough to follow you.” 

Oikawa nodded, biting his lip and looking down as the elevator opened and he stepped inside. Hanamaki and Matsukawa joined him, and just as the doors were closing, a broad hand stuck between them and let them float back open. 

“Hey hey hey ‘Kawa,” Bokuto said as he stepped inside the elevator, pulling Akaashi along behind him. “Where’d you go off to?” 

“The garden,” Oikawa replied, quietly. That seemed to send a message to everyone in the elevator because Oikawa just  _ wasn’t  _ quiet. And when he was, it never meant anything good. That was probably why Matsukawa had felt the need to apologize before. 

The elevator reached their floor, and everyone filed out to their apartments. Before Akaashi went inside his, he turned back to Oikawa and said, “I’m glad to see you’re safe, Oikawa-san. If you ever need to talk, you don’t need to be a stranger.”

Oikawa gave him a soft smile and said “Thank you, Akaashi.” Then, the younger disappeared into his apartment and Oikawa was left alone in the hallway, outside of his apartment. He’d seen his reflection in the mirrors of the elevator. He knew he looked awful. His eyes were red rimmed, and the dark circles that he’d been covering with concealer had grown noticeable and ugly. His hair was a tragedy, and his bottom lip was bleeding in a few places from being bitten. 

Guilt still gripped him like a vice as he turned the doorknob, knowing it would be open. As soon as he started opening the door, it was suddenly yanked open from the other side, pulling him forward because of his grip on the knob. He stumbled forward, only to be caught by strong arms and a solid chest. His chest tightened as he looked up to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes. 

He looked tired, and he’d definitely been crying, but he had nothing on Oikawa. 

“Tooru,” he whispered, before pulling Oikawa in fully and shutting the door behind him. “Tooru.” 

The guilt was wrapped around Oikawa so tight it felt like it might burst his lungs. He couldn’t even speak because he didn’t have the air for it. How long had he really been gone? He’d gone to the gym before noon, Matsukawa had said it was almost three am, so he must have been AWOL for almost twelve hours. The guilt took root in his gut. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, though it was barely more than a whisper. He wasn’t even sure if Iwaizumi heard. Apparently he did because he pulled away from Oikawa so that he could look at his face. 

“Where were you?” Iwaizumi asked, reaching out to tuck some of Oikawa’s hair behind his ear. 

“The garden. On that swing I like,” Oikawa answered, fighting past the guilt. “I’m sorry you all had to look for me.” 

Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed, giving him his iconic crease between his eyebrows. “We were worried, Oikawa. We wanted to” 

“No, they didn’t,” Oikawa said, quickly. “I kept everyone from going to bed. I wasted everybody’s time because I’m selfish and I don’t consider other people and I do stupid things and I brought the fucking lizard with me, who even does that?” 

Oikawa could see Iwaizumi’s face trying to take in everything that had just been said. 

“First of all, you’re not selfish, and you didn’t waste our time,” Iwaizumi finally said. 

“Sure, go tell Matsukawa that,” Oikawa responded, looking down at the floor again. 

“What did he say?” Iwaizumi said, and guilt wrapped around Oikawa again.  _ You’re just going to blame Matsukawa like he said anything that wasn’t true?  What a good friend you are.  _

“Nothing,” Oikawa responded. “He said the truth.” 

“And what was that?” 

“It doesn’t matter. What it boils down to is that I’m inconvenient. For everyone.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that it’s okay if you want to focus on your career instead of...a relationship right now. I never see you anymore, and I just, I don’t know. I just get in everyone’s way, and if I get in your way enough that you want to break up with me so that you can focus on the observatory...I love you enough that I just want you to do what’s best for you. I don’t want you to, but it’s okay.” 

Iwaizumi’s face changed, and something like anger flashed across his face for a moment. Then he sighed. 

“Look, Tooru. We all care about you. And we all know that you’re smart, so it’s frustrating when you disappear for hours or end up on the roof. But that doesn’t mean I don’t mind following. Matsukawa...he was just protecting Hanamaki. Hanamaki was hysteric, Oikawa, absolutely hysteric, and I think Matsukawa was just being hostile to the cause of Hanamaki being upset. As for you being inconvenient,” Iwaizumi said. “I don’t ever want to hear you say that and I don’t ever want you to think that. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Tooru. The only reason why I’ve been staying late is I’m trying to pick up extra hours so I can save up money for us-” he sighed “-because I wanted us to take a trip back to the US. We both need a vacation, but I didn’t want to milk us dry. Yes, what you did was wrong Tooru, because of course we were worried and we didn’t sleep, but it’s going to be fine. One night doesn’t redefine the Oikawa Tooru that I love.” 

Oikawa felt the tears bubbling up again as he listened to Iwaizumi talk, but they weren’t the same kind as out in the garden. These tears felt like they melted away the guilt that had held him in a chokehold. He carefully pulled Vulcan out of his pocket, putting him on the counter before launching forward at Iwaizumi. 

He felt arms wrap around him, and Oikawa just let himself collapse into his boyfriend. It was all  _ too much _ . But it was perfect all the same. Iwaizumi had just been trying to get more money to save up for a vacation. He still loved Oikawa. He still wanted to be with Oikawa. 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa said again, for no particular reason. 

“You don’t have to be,” Iwaizumi said, pulling back just enough to press his lips onto Oikawa’s head softly. It was a small gesture but it felt like more for Oikawa. On instinct, Oikawa pulled away and moved up so he could press his lips to Iwaizumi’s. Their well-practiced lips slotted together almost immediately and Oikawa instantly felt all of his previous guilt lift away.  

They kissed until they couldn’t feel whose lips belonged to who, and then finally pulled away from each other, laughing slightly as they stood with their foreheads pressed. 

“I love you,” Oikawa said quietly. 

“I love you, too,” Iwaizumi said. They stayed quiet for a moment, and then Iwaizumi let out a hot breath. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve…” Oikawa said. 

“I know,” Iwaizumi responded quickly, then looked up to meet Oikawa’s eyes. Instantly, it was clear they had the same idea. 

“If you put the lizard away,” Oikawa said, leaning forward to quickly kiss Iwaizumi and then pull away. “I can go...prepare myself.” 

Oikawa drew away with a wink and already started moving to the bedroom. 

Iwaizumi just shook his head, watching his boyfriend leave. “You demon,” he yelled behind him, but was only met with a suggestive laugh as a response. 

“I love you,” Iwaizumi whispered, even though he knew Oikawa wouldn’t hear it. “More than anything.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> Sorry this is rushed lol but I love their lizard


End file.
